The Purge: Hunter
by GiullieneChan
Summary: Num futuro próximo, o governo dos Estados Unidos instituem o Expurgo, um evento onde os assassinatos são permitidos, para que os cidadãos liberem os seus instintos violentos.Há cinco anos em uma cidade interiorana dos Estados Unidos um caçador tenta sobreviver a essa noite, onde se torna a caça.


**The Purge: Hunter**

Disclaimer: Vagamente inspirado no filme Uma noite de Crime (The Purge em inglês). Fanfic feito sem fins lucrativos.

 **Capítulo único:**

Todos os anos ele senta em sua varanda. Todo ano desde a promulgação da lei que o governo instituiu o Expurgo. Doze horas em que o povo pode por para fora seus instintos assassinos, e que a lei nada fará para impedir as pessoas cometam assassinatos, por mais cruel que sejam.

As pessoas que dispõem de algum dinheiro conseguem comprar os sistemas de proteção para suas casas e manter suas famílias e a si próprios seguros, enquanto a grande maioria da população do país precisa tentar sobreviver a noite mais longa e perigosa de suas vidas.

Markus não é diferente da maioria da população. Ele não tem dinheiro e seu maior bem é a sua cabana de caça. Todos os anos ele se recolhe a ela para enfrentar, ao seu modo, o Expurgo.

Ele era um velho caçador, bêbado e encrenqueiro. A sua cidade fazia questão de dizer que ele não era bem vindo ali. Mas aquela era sua casa desde que nascera, cresceu ali, foi criado por seu avô naquele lugar. Conhecia cada canto da cabana como a palma de sua calejada mão, cada pedaço da floresta como a si mesmo. Não iria sair dali sem lutar.

A única coisa que o deixava tranquilo sobre essa noite era que os seus filhos estavam bem longe, seguros em suas casas. Há dez anos sua filha trocou sua cidade pelo Canadá, não havia o Expurgo lá. E ele sabia que o filho tinha uma casa bem fortificada na cidade vizinha. Todos os anos ele o chamava para se proteger entre seus muros, mas Markus não queria deixar sua casa. E não tinha paciência de passar uma noite sequer com o filho que sempre considerou um covarde.

Se havia algo que Markus nunca se orgulhou, e amaldiçoava Deus por isso, foi da esposa ter morrido para colocar no mundo a criatura mais covarde que conhecera em sua vida. Seu próprio filho.

Mas isso não importava agora. Ele tinha algo mais imediato há fazer esse ano. Afinal, todos os anos eles tentam matar o velho e rabugento Markus, a quem a cidade inteira parece odiar ou hostilizar.

Então ele olha para as árvores e se pergunta quantas vezes eles tentaram em vão. Três? Cinco? As duas primeiras quase não sobreviveu, depois aprendeu a ser mais esperto e menos coração mole. Era sua vida, então não deveria ter pena só porque conhecia aquelas pessoas da missa aos domingos ou dos bingos.

O caçador dentro dele estava ansioso por essa noite.

Não que matar outras pessoas para se defender não chegasse a ser assustador, ele estava acostumado a isso. O ser humano era capaz de se acostumar a qualquer coisa.

O sol começa a se por. Ele observa os animais silvestres começarem a se esconder da noite. Markus chega a perguntar se eles já se acostumaram ao o que acontecia todos os anos ali.

Esse ano, a data do Expurgo coincidiu com o Halloween. Por isso esse ano não haveriam crianças fantasiadas pedindo doces ou travessuras pelas casas da sua pequena cidade. Deve ser frustrante para os pequenos. Proibidos de sair nas ruas para não serem mortos por algum psicopata escondido com a máscara de bom moço, devem estar passando uma noite tediosa, alheios à realidade, enquanto os pais armados esperam proteger suas casas e vidas de qualquer ataque.

Logo a brincadeira de Halloween mais cruel da história vai acontecer por todo o país. Markus se levanta da cadeira e vai para dentro de casa. Hora de se preparar para a festa.

Ele havia passado o dia preparando suas armas, afiando sua faca de caça, colocando tábuas nas janelas para dificultar a entrada de invasores e de trancar as portas.

Prepara o seu jantar. Purê de batatas, bife e molho. Vê que a dispensa está vazia e anota que precisa ir à cidade na manhã seguinte para fazer compras. Depois de terminado a refeição, ele amarra um cinto de munição em volta da cintura, e enfia sua pistola e uma faca nele.

Agarra sua espingarda e deixa próximo um rifle de caça. Então olhou o relógio. Eram sete horas. O Expurgo começou.

O caçador se agita dentro dele, ansioso.

A floresta mergulhou na mais completa escuridão. Olhando pela fresta entre as árvores observava, vigiava. Não conseguia ver nada. Será que dessa vez eles haviam mudado de ideia, desistiram de caçar o rabugento Markus? Ele pensava consigo mesmo. Mas essa vã esperança desaparece ao ver algo mover-se rapidamente entre as árvores. Estava certo de que não era um animal.

Pode ver que eram pouco mais de dez pessoas, todas com máscaras de monstros do Halloween, todos armados com pistolas, facões ou machados. Markus sorriu. Vieram em maior número esse ano.

Ele escuta um estalo alto na frente de sua casa, alguém forçava a porta da frente com chutes potentes. Markus sorri e passa a língua nos lábios já ressacados pela ansiedade. Ele pega e atira contra a porta, não tendo certeza se atingiu ou não o invasor. Ouviu sons, estão tentando derrubar as janelas com os machados que trouxeram, chamavam seu nome tentando assustá-lo. Mas se havia algo que Markus não tinha naquele instante era medo.

Ele pega sua espingarda, mirando na cabeça de um dos homens com uma máscara de fantasma e atira. Ele vê a cabeça do invasor explodir e uma mulher grita. O corpo do homem cai no chão com um baque surdo.

Markus pragueja ao ver que a espingarda velha não queria disparar mais, pega então seu rifle de caça e se prepara para continuar a defender sua cabana.

Os viu correndo de volta para a floresta, mas sabia que se reorganizariam para atacar novamente. Markus sente o coração disparado, excitado com o momento. Houve sons de um motor e amaldiçoa os mascarados ao ver o que acontecia pela fresta na janela.

Da pequena estrada de terra que levava até a cidade, surgem luzes de um farol de carro. O som do motor se torna mais alto e se aproxima rapidamente da sua cabana. Markus se afasta rapidamente da janela, momentos antes dela ser atravessada por uma caminhonete.

Markus estava caído no chão, ele ouve os gritos de comemoração dos assassinos e um deles, que usava uma máscara de palhaço, tentava sair com dificuldade de dentro do veículo, chutando a porta e os entulhos que dificultavam seus movimentos. O velho caçador percebe que era a sua chance. Se hesitasse, seria morto.

Armado com um dos pedaços de madeira que foi uma de suas cadeiras preferidas, Markus desfere um golpe na cabeça do palhaço. O primeiro golpe parece que o deixou atordoado, o segundo o joga contra o chão, o terceiro afunda seu crânio e sangue mancha o piso de madeira.

O velho caçador larga a arma improvisada e conta mentalmente. Faltam oito deles e se aproximam da casa armados. Olha ao redor e procura seu rifle, o encontra deixado de uma poltrona a tempo de ver um dos mascarados entrar pela abertura criada pelo Palhaço. Markus atira e o acerta no estômago, ele cai para trás gemendo e é possível perceber que cuspia sangue.

Continua atirando e abate mais dois deles, diminuindo para cinco o número de invasores.

O caçador vibra com a emoção de abater suas presas.

Os demais recuaram novamente. Olhou para o relógio intacto na parede do lado oposto, eram oito horas. Só tinha que aguentar até o amanhecer. Só mais dez horas.

Ficou vigiando, esperando eles voltarem. Perdendo até mesmo a noção de quanto tempo havia ficado de vigília. Lançou um breve olhar ao palhaço com a cabeça esmagada na sua sala, e o cutucou com o pé. A curiosidade falou mais alto e retirou a máscara, para ver melhor seu rosto.

Mesmo desfigurado pelo golpe que recebera e marcado pelo sangue que cobria seu rosto acabou reconhecendo-o. Era o pastor da igreja de sua cidade. Sabia que o religioso não gostava dele, mas a ponto de se unir a um grupo de psicóticos foi bem curioso para Markus.

Será que tinha algo a ver com o fato do Expurgo do ano passado? Markus não havia obrigado o filho do pastor, um viciado em drogas maluco a tentar invadir sua casa e mata-lo em trocar de querer roubá-lo em seguida. O caçador recebeu o garoto com sua faca de caça e abriu um segundo sorriso na garganta dele.

Quer dizer que durante um ano, o pastor aguardou essa noite para tentar se vingar? Pensou melhor sobre os primeiros anos do Expurgo naquele lugar. Eram jovens idiotas que vinham tentar mata-lo por pura diversão. Desta vez não foram os gritos dos adolescentes que ouviu à sua porta, e teve a impressão de que o grito da mulher, quando estou à cabeça do primeiro invasor, lhe era familiar.

Criou coragem para ir para fora, onde estavam caídos os corpos dos que abateu com a sua espingarda. Retirou as máscaras de seus rostos, reconhecendo-o um deles. Eram os pais dos pivetes idiotas que havia matado ao se defender nos anos anteriores. O homem diante dele era um dentista, os outros conhecia apenas de vista e nem sabia o que faziam para ganhar a vida, o filho idiota dele havia acompanhado um grupo de arruaceiros na primeira noite do Expurgo.

Naquela noite quase morreu, se lembrava de bem. Conseguiu matar três deles, fazendo os outros acovardarem e fugirem. O filho caçula daquele dentista morto em seu gramado foi um dos que abateu. Não tinha remorso do que fez, os garotos queriam mesmo mata-lo, apenas se defendeu.

"Por que diabos as pessoas precisavam sair por aí matando os outros apenas porque um presidente cuzão deixou?"-Markus se perguntava isso durante anos.

-Uma maldita vingança! -Markus cuspiu em um dos corpos. –Se tivessem ensinado alguma merda que prestasse pros seus filhos, eles e vocês estariam vivos ainda, seus filhos da puta! Não tenho culpa deles estarem mortos! ELES PEDIRAM POR ISSO! VOCÊS PEDIRAM POR ISSO! EU ESTOU ME DEFENDENDO!

Nesse momento percebeu que precisava se preparar para continuar a defender sua casa e sua vida. Pegou um machado caído no chão, que pertencia a um dos homens que matou e foi caminhando para casa.

Nesse momento, ouviu um tiro e caiu. Estavam na floresta e atirando nele. Havia lhe atingindo a perna e a dor era muito grande, mesmo assim e se arriscando a levar algum tiro, voltou mancando o mais rápido que conseguiu para dentro, se escondendo atrás do veículo colocado em sua sala. Na confusão que sucedeu não conseguiu ver onde estava seu rifle, tendo a faca de caça e o machado que pegou como únicas armas.

-Estou ficando velho... –resmungou ofegante, percebendo que eles se aproximavam ao mesmo tempo em que tentava com um pedaço de tecido que rasgava da manga da camisa, estancar o sangue da perna ferida.

Eram cinco, e um deles pelo andar leve era uma mulher. A mesma que havia gritado antes?

-Ele matou meu filho e meu marido! Quero a cabeça dele! –dizia a mulher, reconhecendo a voz. Era a esposa do palhaço, isto é, a esposa do pastor.

-Cuidado! O velho é perigoso! –outro pedia armado com um facão.

Os mascarados entravam na cabana, em lados opostos da caminhonete, sem saberem que a frente deles estava Markus.

-Eu paguei vocês e muito para me ajudarem a matar o maldito. –outro dizia armado com um rifle. –E de quebra ajudo vocês a se vingarem! Será que é tão difícil? Sem ele morto, não posso vender essas terras.

Markus cerrou os olhos, reconhecendo essa voz. A mão apertou o cabo do machado com força. Saber que até mesmo ele queria sua morte o abalou apenas alguns momentos. Se o queriam morto, não seria tão fácil.

O caçador dentro dele não iria se entregar assim. Não sem lutar.

Assim que percebeu dois deles aproximando à sua direita segurou o cabo do machado, desferindo um arco e acertando a perna do primeiro que se aproximou. A lâmina decepou carne e osso, e o homem urrou caindo por cima do seu colega, com o sangue jorrando livremente pela ferida aberta.

Em seguida armou-se com um pedaço de madeira que havia pertencido a sua mesa de centro, pontiagudo graças ao palhaço que destruíra parte da sua sala. Retirou forças não sabia de onde e ficou em pé, ignorando a dor excruciante do tiro e cravou a estaca no estômago do primeiro homem que se aproximava pela esquerda. O ouviu gorgolejar com o sangue que subiu até a garganta, os olhos arregalados por detrás de uma máscara de fantasma de Halloween.

A mulher gritou novamente, armada com um facão investiu contra ele. Markus pegou sua faca de caça, segurou a mão da mulher impedindo-a de desferir o golpe com a arma e enfiou a faca com toda a força no topo da cabeça da esposa do pastor.

Ela caiu para trás e Markus pode ver o olhar assustado do homem que havia promovido a caçada a ele esse ano, mesmo usando uma máscara idiota de Frankenstein. Estava assustado demais para engatilhar a arma contra ele, mas lhe deu tempo suficiente para pegar novamente o machado que usara recentemente e ir até os outros homens do outro lado.

Um gritava freneticamente de dor, sentindo o sangue esgotar-se pelo ferimento aberto, a poça vermelha se espalhou e destruiu o tapete de Markus, enquanto o outro homem tentava empurrar o colega para longe de si. Quando percebeu o alvo diante deles, agarrado ao machado, ergueu a pistola para atirar.

Mas Markus desferiu um golpe mortal com o machado diretamente entre o ombro e o pescoço. O homem cuja perna tinha sido decepada gritou. Markus voltou na direção dele com o machado, desferindo um, dois... Vários golpes e cortando seus corpos e cessando seus gritos.

Nesse meio tempo, ele voltou sua atenção ao quinto homem. Ele ainda estava parado, tremulo segurando a arma e apontando-a para Markus. Foi quando ele notou que o mesmo havia molhado as próprias calças.

-Alice sabe que está aqui? –Markus perguntou mancando e andando até ele. –Sabe? Bem que avisei a ela que estaria se casando com um bosta. Tomara que o filho que ela espera seja mais homem que você. Se puxar a mãe, será.

-N-Não fale da Alice! –ele dizia, começando a gaguejar.

-Estive pensando, filho...

-Não me chame de filho! –o homem cuspiu, tirando a máscara e tremendo ao segurar a arma apontada para o pai.

-... Foi você quem pagou todos aqueles merdas para tentar me matar nos últimos cinco anos? -Houve um silêncio sufocante. –Ah, foi sim... Esperava mesmo me matar, não é?

-Eu te odeio! Sempre me humilhando! Sempre me chamando de covarde! Você nunca me amou! Só ama essa cabana idiota!

-Tem razão... Eu amo essa cabana. –Markus joga o machado no chão e vai até o filho, ficando frente a frente a ele. –E nunca gostei de você!

Markus agarrou a arma de seu filho, ambos lutaram pela posse desta. Houve um tiro e em seguida o silêncio tomou conta do lugar, quebrado apenas com o som de um corpo caindo.

Já havia amanhecido há algum tempo.

Markus acordou com a luz quente do sol em seu rosto e com o som dos passos do xerife Buddy na sua direção. O homem mascava um chiclete e coçava a careca reluzente pelo suor, segurando o chapéu com a outra mão. Ele ora olhava para Markus, ora olhava para a cabana e para os corpos estirados.

-Que noite infernal você teve Markus! –exclamou recolocando o chapéu. –Graças a Deus por causa do Expurgo. Não preciso fazer relatórios sobre isso, só recolher os corpos já dá trabalho suficiente.

-Bota infernal nisso, Buddy.

-Até o professor da minha filha? –Buddy parecia surpreso com a identidade de alguns deles. –Quem diria que o cara queria ver sangue?

-Nunca sabemos quem é quem, Buddy.

-Melhor levar você para ver essa perna, Markus. –disse o xerife. –Vou pedir pro meu ajudante vir com um pessoal e recolher a bagunça. Nove desta vez? Puta merda! Tomara que ano que vem não tenha mais essa porcaria de Expurgo aqui!

Markus ouvia o tagarelar do xerife sem dar muita atenção. Estava pensando no prejuízo que teria em arrumar toda aquela bagunça. A casa estava um desastre completo, com um veículo que havia atravessado sua parede, móveis destruídos, corpos e sangue espalhados.

-Não. Vou ficar aqui até que levem os corpos. –disse Markus. –Não quero seus homens mexendo na minha carne de caça na cozinha.

-Você é um teimoso.

Markus não respondeu. Não se importava com os homens do xerife tirando os corpos da sua casa, só não queria que mexessem no seu freezer. Ninguém precisava saber que seu filho estava ali, com a cabeça arrebentada pelo tiro. Alice e sua filha não precisavam saber o que ele quis fazer na noite anterior.

Teriam que contentar com a história de que foi morto no Expurgo, que devia ter ficado em casa ontem.

Viu que uma das cadeiras da varanda ainda estava intacta, sentou nela, sentindo o ar frio do fim de novembro em seu rosto. Fechou os olhos e suspirou imaginando se haveria outra noite como aquela no que vem. Estava ficando velho para isso. Só queria um charuto agora.

O caçador dentro dele estava ansioso pelo ano que vem.

Fim.


End file.
